A Secret, A Past and A Future
by Thalico
Summary: What happens when a hunter and a boy go on a quest together? Especially if that hunter is Thalia and the boy is Nico…secrets, a past and so much more will come out on this special quest. Thalia/Nico
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A secret, A past and A future**

I would like to thank The Ghost King for helping so much also Aria Princess of Death and Fidelisdy for helping with the story! :D

I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. ;)

* * *

We all have a secret, one that even our best friend does not know.

Well in my case that's Annabeth, nobody knows even Lady Artemis,

The hunt and percy…but Nico knows. I will tell you but if you tell

Anyone then you will get struck by lightning so hard that you will

Become ash. My secret is that I…. 


	2. Chapter 2: FINALLY! we are at camp

**Thalia's POV **

"Girls! There is a meeting that I must attend at Olympus, so Thalia will be in charge. All of you will be brought to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow by my brother," Lady Artemis said, while she assembled us for a meeting around the campfire.

The hunters groaned at the sound of Apollo's name, which seemed to amuse Lady Artemis.

"Now, I want all of you to be at your best behavior. I don't want to hear any complaints from Chiron at all," Lady Artemis said firmly.

"Yes my Lady," the hunters and I said in unison, as Lady Artemis waved her hand and dismissed us to pack our things and get ready for bed.

I was secretly screaming with excitement inside my mind. I was just so excited to visit camp again! It was like my second home, but the others huntresses hated camp. They thought that all males were inconsiderate, useless, and idiotic.

Anyways, I should probably introduce myself. I am Thalia daughter of Zeus, and the Lieutenant of Artemis. You probably know me as the girl who was turned into a tree and was brought back to life by the Golden Fleece. Blah blah blah, gods, I sound like Mr. D.

Lady Artemis told us that we were to be ready to leave early tomorrow morning. I packed all of my stuff into a duffel bag, said goodnight to Artemis and the other huntresses, and finally went to sleep.

At dawn, I woke up from the sound of Apollo and Artemis bickering. Oh joy! How many times do they have to argue anyways? This is just great! I rolled my eyes, and listened to whatever they were arguing about.

"But little sis, I saw it! My oracle did as well! I'm sorry, but it will happen no matter what you try to do."

"First of all Apollo, if you value your immortal life then I suggest for you to NOT call me your little sis! My hunters will never fall for a boy!" Lady Artemis hissed. "I doubt that my trustworthy…."

That's all I heard because Lord Apollo cut off her sentence saying they could be heard or something, I sighed. Well, there's no point in going back to sleep since I was going to have to get up soon anyways. I put on black skinny jeans, my Green Day T-shirt, a pair of converse and my usual black eyeliner. Once I was done, I walked around the camp and woke up the rest of the hunters and told them to get ready because we are leaving soon. I walked outside to wait for them, as they got ready. Once Lady Artemis saw me, she strode back into her tent and shut the flap, leaving me outside alone with the cool breezy air. I wonder what that whole conversation was about. Lady Artemis usually says good morning to me everyday. My thoughts were cut short when Lord Apollo approached me.

"Hello sweetheart, I see you are excited to get to camp," he smirked as I glared at him. I wanted to slap the stupid smirk off his face, but shook that thought out of my head and bowed respectfully.

"Lord Apollo, I think Lady Artemis would be excited to hear about your flirting with her huntresses. But other than that, yes I am excited very excited to go to camp." Now it was my turn to smirk back at him, as his face fell at the threat I held out against him.

"Cut the formality crap Thalia, just call me Apollo," he said as he smiled that stupid smile of his. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you were single." I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh but sweetheart I know your dirty little secret with the son of Hades!" He said with a wink, while he walked away, leaving me there with my mouth wide open with shock. Kayla, one of my closest friends in the hunt went up to me and laughed.

"Thals why the face? What did Lord Apollo want with you?" Kayla asked.

It took me a couple more minutes before I snapped out of my shock. "Huh? Oh, uh … nothing just the usual flirting," I said, leaving out the son of Hades part.

"Oh ok, I just wanted to tell you we are all ready." She said.

"Ok, thanks," I replied, desperate to change the topic.

I told all the hunters to form a straight line by Apollo's sun chariot or car as he likes to call it. Lady Artemis was arguing with her brother about who was better at archery. I smirked, Lady Artemis is so going to win this.

"Okay sweethearts enter my awesome car in a straight line!" Apollo said in his stupid sing song voice. "Hahaha hey sis," Apollo said, while Lady Artemis just glared at him. "I need someone for shot gun so I'll take Thalia ok?"

"Why?" I whined like a 4 year old. Gods how mature am I?

"Hah! Cause I said so that's why," Apollo said with triumph.

"Lady Artemis? Please?" I begged desperately.

"Sorry Thalia I'm afraid you'll have to ride shot gun with my brother."

"Fine," I said as I crossed my arms and pouted.

Suddenly Lady Artemis put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "I am afraid you'll just have to deal with it Thalia. I'm sorry. Goodbye okay?"

I nodded my head and said goodbye back to her as I climbed into Apollo's car. That is not how she usually says goodbye I thought to myself. She just waves and says see you later; she's never like that. I looked outside for the last time. Artemis looked like she was crying. Apollo gave her one last hug, and closed the doors.

"Who's ready to go to camp?" Apollo said happily. When nobody answered him, he just started the engine and drove straight up into the sky. I tried my best not to look out the windows because of my fear of heights. Once I made sure that no one was paying attention to Apollo and I, I turned slightly in my seat to talk to him.

"Lord Apollo?" I sighed, no answer just another stupid smirk

"Apollo?" I growled.

"Yes Thalia? What does the pretty girl need help with?" I rolled my eyes and sighed

"First, I am not that pretty, and second can you please not tell anyone about …" I lowered my voice a bit. "A certain son of Hades? Thanks."

"Yes you are pretty Thalia! As your awesome big brother, I promise … wait no, I swear on the river Styx not tell anyone about your dirty little secret."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and I knew that he meant it. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him, while he just laughed at nothing in particular.

"Thanks Apollo"

"Anything for a pretty girl!" He said.

After about twenty minutes, we started to descend lower and lower until the car landed on the ground.

"Alright everybody! We're here!" Apollo said.


	3. Chapter 3: I see the devil

**Thalia's POV**

While we were in Apollo's sun chariot, I had a flashback of the day I first arrived at the hunt as its new lieutenant. The very day that Kayla became one of my closest friends.

_***Flashback***_

_Dare I admit it; I was scared, and nervous. It was that day when I, Thalia Grace, felt like crying. Well on the inside, but on the outside I remained that tough, brick wall that I always was. My face showed a mask of happiness, as well as care freeness. I was going to the hunt, officially meet my sisters and tell them that Zoë Nightshade, their former lieutenant was dead, and that I was the new lieutenant. I was positive that they wouldn't like me, definitely not after I had said no to them before. I sighed; this was too much for me … with Nico and everything else. Lady Artemis and I stopped._

"_Thalia, we are here. Do not worry; I am sure that the hunters will like you." Lady Artemis said to me reassuringly._

_All I could do was nod solemnly at the goddess. We entered the camp and sure enough, every one of the hunters were glaring at me. They all started asking questions regarding my presence, and where Zoë was at the same time. It was obvious that Lady Artemis was distressed; there was no way for her to hide her pain from losing Zoë. Lady Artemis sighed, then looked at one of the hunters … Jennifer. I had met her before, back then when the hunters had attempted to recruit me. At that time, she was one of the newest members of the hunt._

"_Jennifer, where is Kayla?" Lady Artemis asked. "I have something very important to announce."_

"_She is in the bathroom. I will call her and see if she is done. If you do not mind me asking," She said as she smiled at Lady Artemis, and then glared at me, "what is she doing here?" Artemis clearly looked disappointed. _

"_Jennifer, you will NOT address Thalia in that manner, or I will have to punish you."_

"_Yes Lady Artemis," Jennifer said as she bowed, then walked away to get Kayla. I swear I could have heard her mutter something along the lines of "stupid Zeus kid" about me but I chose ignored her. Artemis had me sit on a log and all the other huntresses sit on another log across from me. A couple of minutes later, I saw Jennifer walk in with a girl who looked perky, or just really, really happy. She was practically skipping with each step. The girl plopped down on the log next to me with a huge smile on her face._

"_Hi, my name is Kayla and I'm a mortal who can see through the mist!" She said, while she bounced up and down on the log. "What's your name and who are you?" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back._

"_I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus," I said as she giggled._

"_Ooh! That's so cool!"_

_I heard Lady Artemis clear her throat behind us, but she looked happy that I was at least getting along with someone._

"_Hello girls, I know that you have a lot of questions for me." Lady Artemis said. "I will answer not all, but most of them." She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Zoë, is in peace now, she is with the stars, the stars which she has always love." _

_Everyone knew what that meant. They all looked sad, those who knew Zoë were crying, while others who weren't that close sill bowed their heads for the hunt's loss._

"_Thalia is here because she is now going to take the place of Zoë, and is now the new lieutenant." _

_Everyone gasped, and started screaming all at once. I could hear the hunters saying "why?" "She will never take her place!" But worst of all "why would you give her another chance? She already said no! For a boy before!" Well the last one was from Jennifer so I just yelled back at her._

"_The past is in the past, GET OVER IT!" _

_Lady Artemis looked at everyone, clearly not amused. She cleared her throat and there was utter silence at the goddess's command. "If any of you have problems or want to ask me about something, my tent is always open." With that said, all of the hunters, walked into Lady Artemis's tent, leaving Kayla and I outside. _

_I was surprised that Kayla didn't follow the other hunters into the Lady's tent. I was even more surprised when she hugged me tightly._

"_I'm glad you're the new lieutenant," she whispered to me. "Although what happened to Zoë is a pity." She let go of me and smiled. "I hope that you could become my new friend," she said as she giggled._

_I laughed along with her. "Yeah, I hope so too." _

_***End of flashback***_

**Thalia's POV**

We said our thanks to Apollo and walked up the Half-Blood hill to get to Camp. Once we got to the top, I saw Annabeth sitting down against my tree, reading a book probably on architecture. Ecstatic to see my best friend, I told the hunters to inform Chiron of our arrival.

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I ran toward the tree.

"Thalia!" She said when she looked up from her book to see me running full speed at her. "Oh my Gods, how long are you staying here at Camp? How are you? I missed you so much!" The words seemed to jumble out of her mouth, which is very rare for a child of Athena. They usually say everything like it's a speech.

We hugged each other, and then finally let go after a couple of minutes. "I see you're excited to see me," I said. "To answer your list of questions, first of all, I don't know how long we're going to stay here at Camp, second of all, I'm fine." I said with a big smile on my face. "Lastly, I've missed you too Annabeth." Without turning around, I could already sense someone running towards us. Well actually, you wouldn't need a hunter's senses to figure out that it was Percy. He was so clumsy! I could hear a bunch of twigs snapping before he reached us.

"Hey wise girl, I was hoping we could go swimming?"

Annabeth pretended to think about it.

"Please?" He added.

I laughed at the two of them, and he finally looked at me blankly before realizing that I was there.

"Oh! Hey Thalia!" Percy said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, Pinecone face, what are you doing here?"

You see, Percy and I got have gotten a lot closer, but we still have our signature fights … well, a lot of them. He's like a brother to me.

"Well the hunt's here," I replied with a 'well duh' tone.

"Ohh," was all Percy said.

Annabeth looked at him, while shaking her head. "You are such a seaweed brain! Why else would Thalia be here?"

"Well, I'm your seaweed brain! How am I supposed to know these things?" He said playfully, and kissed Annabeth full on the lips.

"Okay lovebirds, I'm going to go now." I said.

"No!" Percy yelled.

"And why not?" I asked.

Percy being the idiot he is tried to give me a very dumb excuse of why I should stay with him and Annabeth. You know, he could have just said he missed his dear and lovely cousin. Sheesh!

"Uhh cause um oh! Yeah, because you haven't said hi to Nico yet."

I flinched once _his_ name was said. I hate the fucking kid.

"I heard my name," someone said.

We looked over at where the sound of the voice came from, and there he stood, the fucking devil himself. I glared at him, and once he turned his head realized I was there, he glared back at me with equal loathing.

"Wow" Percy whistled, "Why is there so much tension here?"

Nico and I both glared at that kelp for brains. Being the man that he claims to be, he shrieked, and hid behind his girlfriend. Once he was in his "safety zone", Nico and I went back to glaring at each other.

"Dead boy" I sneered at him.

Nico pretended not to care and ignored me. I HATE HIM! HIS NERVE TO IGNORE ME AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED! He shadow travelled and half a second after he did I struck a huge lightning at the spot he was just standing in. I angrily stormed to the Artemis cabin leaving Annabeth and Percy with their mouths wide open like a bunch of idiots.

Once I reached the cabin, I swung open the door, and slammed the door so hard that it almost fell off the hinges. All the huntresses that were in the cabin looked at me with questioning faces, but knew better to ask me anything when I was in this kind of mood. I jumped face down on my bunk and fell asleep thinking of my past and its secrets that kept on haunting me.

**Annabeth POV**

Oh my Gods! Thalia almost hit Nico with a huge lightning strike. I wonder what's going on between those two. I mean they just saw each other and already start glaring? It seemed very unusual and weird to me.

"Hey, Seaweed brain? What do you think is going on with Thalia and Nico?" he smirked

"Wow, I am shocked my wise girl doesn't know?" He fake gasped, while and I hit his head. "Ow! See this is why I am losing my smarticles! I don't know okay? Something just seemed wrong. Ow! Stop hitting me!" I laughed at his antics.

"You idiot there is no such thing as smarticles!"

"Let's go swimming now," he said.

"Sure," I said. Once those 4 letters escaped my mouth, he ran to the beach like a 3-year-old boy. While I chased after Percy, I couldn't help but swear to myself that I would eventually figure out what was going on between Thalia and Nico, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4: I hate the oracle

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up to Kayla's shaking me like there's no tomorrow, she looked happy, well she was always happy but she seemed happier? Like she just achieved something really good…

"What do you want Kayla?" I mumbled. "I was just sleeping."

"Chiron is calling an emergency meeting and told me to call you."

"An emergency meeting? Okay then thanks Kay." I stood up and left the cabin, walking briskly over to the Big House. I laughed silently to myself, what an appropriate name. I saw Annabeth and Percy on their way to the Big House as well. Since there was nobody else in sight, I walked over to join both of them.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Thalia!" Percy and Annabeth said in unison. I thought it was rather … weird how they both said it in the same time. Oh well that's love I guess, it was something that I will never understand as a hunter. I sighed at the bad memories.

"Do you know what the meeting's about?" I asked.

"Well, I do have some theories," Annabeth said. "But there's no time to explain, we're already late." I sprinted after Annabeth and Percy into the Big House, but with my rotten luck, there were no seats left except for the one right next to none other than Nico. Ugh! I tried leaning as far as possible from him, which obviously, everyone noticed. They stared at the two of us like we had problems or something. Well, actually we kind of do, I thought to myself. Soon I was getting annoyed at all of the staring. Didn't they have manners or something? I thought to myself.

"What? Do you need anything?" I said. Once I spoke, everyone looked away at the same time, afraid of being electrocuted by me. Chiron then proceeded to clear his throat. Great! Perfect timing I thought. Why didn't you do that earlier so nobody would be staring?

"I called this meeting because the Gods have called for a quest. You see Lady Artemis's bow was stolen. It is believed that the bow was stolen when Lady Artemis was at a meeting at Olympus. There needs to be a quest so that we can restore the lost weapon. Lady Artemis has specially requested for her lieutenant Thalia, to lead this quest."

Everyone started murmuring about the possibilities of whoever the thief could be. I was shocked, who would dare to steal Lady Artemis's bow? How did somebody steal her bow anyways? Lady Artemis always keeps it with her. She can summon it or make it disappear at her will. This reminded me of the story Percy and Annabeth had told me about. Yes, that's right. When dad's master bolt got stolen, it was taken right in the throne room by Luke. I shuddered. Could it be that the thief is someone that we actually know?

Chiron cleared his throat again to get our attention. "Thalia," he said. "Do you accept this quest to retrieve your Lady's bow?"

"I accept."

"Good child," Chiron said with a warm smile. "Now go consult the oracle."

I nodded and stood up instantly to go find Rachel or the oracle. I was desperate to get away from Nico. I climbed up the stairs to the bedroom on the floor above where we were meeting. You see, after Rachel became the oracle, Apollo demanded that his precious oracle should have a room, rather than be forced to live in the attic. Actually, I wouldn't have cared less where Rachel slept. That girl was just so … annoying! But one thing we learned is to never challenge the gods unless you want to be incinerated. Rachel now slept in one of the bedrooms in the Big House, while her official room in Camp was being constructed. I pushed open the half opened door to reveal Rachel who was painting away on a large canvas.

"Hey Rachel," I said.

No answer.

"RACHEL!" I yelled.

Finally, she looked up from her painting and realized that I was standing right there in front of her.

"Oh! Hey Thalia," she said. Suddenly, wisps of green mist surrounded her, and the spirit of the oracle engulfed her.

"_Son of darkness and the daughter of the skies,_

_Shall go west and rid of a hunter's disguise,_

_The bow of silver must be found,_

_For the traitor to be bound._

_Daughter of the skies shall fall,_

_To the Lord of the East's call._

_Two will hide a secret,_

_Only to be revealed by the Gods."_

Once the spirit of the oracle had spoken, Rachel went back to her normal annoying self.

"So…what did I say?" She asked.

"Uh … uh nothing. Bye," I said, turning around to race down the stairs to inform the others of the prophecy.

"Thalia, what did Rachel say?" Chiron asked as soon as I entered the room again.

"She said that the son of darkness and the daughter of the skies shall go west and rid of a hunter's disguise. The bow of silver must be found, for the traitor to be bound. Daughter of the skies shall fall, to the Lord of the East's call. Two will hide a secret, only to be revealed by the Gods."

Annabeth stood up, her face pale. "Ok, so we now know that Lady Artemis's bow was stolen by a traitor. This is bad. I know for a fact that the Lord of the East is definitely Hyperion. Adding on to the negative side, I don't like the sound of the daughter of the skies shall fall."

"Neither do I," Chiron said. "I'm afraid I have to agree with what Annabeth said. I have a feeling that Hyperion already has possession of Lady Artemis's bow. His intentions, I have no idea about. All I know is that the Titan's intentions will not be good." Chiron paused, and proceeded to muse over the rest of the prophecy. "Son of darkness and daughter of the skies … Thalia, I believe you will need to go west with Nico." Chiron concluded.

"What?" Nico and I both yelled at the same time.

"I am a huntress and I will not and I repeat, WILL NOT go on a quest with that thing," I hissed at them.

"Hey! I am not a thing, I am a person and what makes you think I even want to go? Especially with you! What a fucking nightmare!" Nico said.

I shocked him hard for saying that. He glared at me, while trying to fix his hair that had gotten all spiky from the volts of electricity I sent through him.

"Stop it! Both of you! You will both go on this quest TOGETHER and you will not complain! Do YOU UNDERSTAND?" Chiron yelled.

I was taken back completely. I have never seen Chiron that angry before. Even though both Nico and I were clearly not fine with this, we both agree to go on the quest since we were forced to. Chiron told us to get ready and go to bed soon, because we were scheduled to leave early tomorrow. I stormed back angrily to the Artemis cabin and slammed the door shut.

"What did Chiron want?" The hunters asked.

"A traitor has stolen our Lady's bow and it is now in the hands of a titan," I said.

Everyone gasped, but one of the gasps seemed wrong, like a happy gasp. I just wasn't sure who it was, or whether if I had heard right so I left it alone.

"I have to go to a quest alone with a boy," I continued. The hunters gasped again. After a small question and answer session, I packed my things and went to bed. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day, I thought to myself. I had to go on a quest with the devil!

**This is the same sequence of events but in a different perspective.**

**Nico's POV**

I heard someone knocking hard on my door, while I was sleeping peacefully in the dark. I groaned, and stood up to open the door, only to find an Aphrodite camper. I swear if she wanted to talk about the latest gossip or ask if she could put makeup on me I am going to unleash skeleton soldiers on the Aphrodite cabin.

"Yes? What do you need? I growled. Everyone at camp knows how much I value my sleep. Once, the Stoll brothers woke me up early just to tell me hi since they were bored. Let's just say they woke up later that night by skeleton hands pulling them to the Underworld … more specifically dragging them to Tartarus.

"I-I Ch-Chiron t-told me to get you for a m-mee-meeting," she said, and then ran away at a speed that I didn't even know that the children of Aphrodite were capable of. I sighed and walked over to the Big House. On the way there, I saw Thalia, which was definitely not good. Gods I hate her! She should have just gone back to where she came from with those stupid ass hunters! When I entered the Big House I sat at my usual seat. Unfortunately, with my fucking bad luck, Thalia just had to sit beside me. So Chiron went on and on about someone stealing the silver bow of Lady Artemis and Thalia had to lead it blah blah blah I didn't really pay attention until I was told I had to go with her on the quest.

"What?" Thalia and I yelled at the same time.

"I am a huntress and I will not and I repeat, WILL NOT go on a quest with that thing," she hissed at us.

What the Hades? I thought to myself. Is she a snake? I mean who hisses? It's probably from spending so much time with Artemis. She could probably make every animal sound that I could think of.

"Hey! I am not a thing, I am a person and what makes you think I even want to go? Especially with you! What a fucking nightmare!" Nico said.

It was true, it was going to be a nightmare to have to be alone with that pinecone tree. Ouch! That bitch just shocked me, I glared at her, I wanted to kill her that instant, but I couldn't so I just started fixing my hair then Chiron yelled at us. I've never seen that centaur so angry in my life. Why is he yelling at us anyways? We're the ones being forced to stick with each other for the fucking quest!

I saw Thalia storm back to the Artemis cabin, while I went back to my cabin threw my sword against the wall. I had no choice but to pack my stuff and go to bed, thinking about what horrible things I'm going to have to do tomorrow with the bitch from hell. Correction, bitch from Tartarus.


	5. Chapter 5: The road trip to Hades begins

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up the next day feeling good until I remembered that I had to go on a quest with Nico. ALONE! Curse that stupid son of Hades! I huffed angrily at my thoughts. Why do the fates hate me so much? I asked myself. After a couple of minutes more of seething, I got up to take a shower in an attempt to cool off, which unfortunately did not work for me. I changed into a Metallica shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots, and then walked up to Kayla who seemed to be extremely happy, bouncing up and down nonstop on her bunk.

I looked around at the other hunters who were discussing different ways of torturing the campers. I sighed, what kind of trouble are they going to get into? I thought to myself. I guess nobody noticed me standing there looking at them except Kayla. I cleared my throat, which gave me everyone's attention as well as utter silence in the cabin.

"Kayla, you'll be in charge while I'm gone since you're the only here who seems to be able to get along with everyone. Besides, it'll be a great experience for you, and definitely not dangerous, since this is not a mission to hunt down monsters. I hope all of you will obey Lady Artemis's orders and behave yourself properly. This means that all of you have to be nice to the campers, which means you can't use them as target practice."

That got a series of groans and protests, but that soon turned into goodbyes, good lucks, and hugs. I smiled, bid my final farewell, and walked up the hill to my tree. I leaned against the trunk, listening to my iPod. 5 minutes had already passed, but I brushed it away, thinking that Nico probably just needed to use the bathroom, fix his things, or something stupid and useless like that. I used that time to make sure that I had packed everything I needed. Once I realized that 15 minutes had passed, I stormed down the hill, all the way to the Hades Cabin and kicked down the door. I was already annoyed that I had to go on this quest with him, and now he had to be late? I strode up to his bunk and looked down. Wow, Nico's abs are so hot … wait! No, I take that back. I can't do this, not again. I shook these thoughts out of my head and shocked him. Nico's face was priceless. I can't even explain it. It was a mixture of anger, irritation, and surprise all at once. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Haha, very funny!" Nico fumed. "You woke me up, how nice. Do you actually value your life? Now may I ask WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY CABIN?"

"Well mister I'm always late, and super grumpy in the morning," I yelled back. "I'm not sure if you remember, WE HAVE A FUCKING QUEST TO GO ON!"

"Oh that quest," Nico grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at him, while he bent down to get his backpack.

"Well, what are you staring at Pinecone Face? Shouldn't we be going now?" Nico said.

I sighed. "Don't you think you should wear a shirt?" I tried not to blush, since I'm a hunter. Hunters don't blush, and we especially don't blush about a boy's abs. I turned my head away and looked at the other side. "I am going to wait outside your door dead boy," I spat. I walked outside and tried to not blush any harder then I already was. That was when I saw Annabeth walking towards me.

"Hey Annabeth," I said.

"Hey Thals," she said with a smile. "Why are you still here?"

"You see, dead boy here didn't wake up," I said, while stabbing my finger at the direction of where Nico stood. "Do you have any idea where we should start Annabeth?"

"Yes, in fact I do. You should go to Spokane, Washington."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "And why exactly should we go there, oh wise daughter of Athena?"

Annabeth smirked at the sound of that. "I had a dream that both of you would go there."

"What did you see?" I asked. "Oh nothing. I just saw you sleeping, while Nico was driving. All I could see was just a sign that said: I saw you Welcome to Spokane, Washington." **(Let's just pretend that there is a sign ok? Well I don't know if there is a sign since I've never been there) **

"Oh, okay thanks Annabeth."

"No problem!" she replied. "And good luck!" With that, she left me there, while I yelled goodbye and thanks to her.

"I'm ready! Let's rock and roll!" Nico said. "Where are we going to start Pinecone Face?" Nico asked, while glaring at me.

What the fuck did I do wrong? I thought to myself. For everything that happened, I should be the one glaring.

"Well dead boy," I sneered. "We're going to Spokane, Washington. Since I don't have a car we'll be taking yours."

"How long will this little road trip to Hades take?"

He asked. I tried to control myself and try to stop myself from striking him with lightning again.

"About four fucking hours and four minutes," I said with gritted teeth. "It would be like the underworld on earth for me," I said, as I stormed up the hill to my tree. Nico ran after me, panting when he reached the top of the hill. Bad stamina, I thought to myself. Well, I guess it just sucks for him to not have the blessing of Lady Artemis and have the immortality of a hunter.

"I'll wait here while you get your car," I said.

Nico rolled his eyes, and continued to glare at me until he eventually left to get his car. At least he still has the sense to follow my orders, I thought to myself. A couple of minutes later, a black Lamborghini Diablo pulled up a few feet away from me. I'm guessing that Hades bought the car for him. How ironic, I thought to myself. Diablo means devil in Spanish, and guess what? He is the devil.

"So Pinecone Face, are you just going to keep staring at my car or are you going to enter?" Nico asked. I rolled my eyes and glared at him, and then jumped into the car as he pulled away at Zeus knows how many miles per hour.


	6. Chapter 6: God's I hate flashbacks

**Thalia's POV**

Wow! I almost forgot how fast Nico could drive. We raced past streets, and highways; letting nothing get into our way. And I would be lying to say that I hated it. About 30 minutes had past, and the whole time in the car I was trying not to look at Nico. Obviously I was failing, miserably. Styx! It looks like I missed him more then I realized… those deep brown eyes, the hair and that breathtaking smile. But even with those looks, I could tell that something was wrong. You could just see it in his eyes. NO! I told myself mentally. You're a hunter Thalia! You can't be thinking about these things. I shook my head to clear the thoughts out of my head. Thalia, I told myself. You can't let this happen; not again.

"Hey Nico?"

"Yes Thalia?" Nico replied. He kept his eyes glued on the road, while I glared at him at the flashbacks of what he did to me.

"I'm really hungry. Can we stop by Taco Bell or something like that?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I'll pull up at the first fast food place I see."

After about 5 minutes of an awkward silence, Nico pulled up at McDonalds. He marched up towards the entrance, forcing me to run after him. Suddenly, Nico stopped walking, and I ended up hitting my face on his back.

I glared at Nico. "I'll pay since I suggested it," I said, while rubbing my nose.

"No! I pay!" He yelled, making a few people turn around and look at us weirdly. I rolled my eyes but agreed once I realized that I left my wallet in his car.

Once we finished eating, Nico paid with a smirk, while I glared at him. We walked back towards the car, but stopped when we saw a dracaena standing right in front of us. To make matters worse, there were 6 more right at the rear of Nico's car.

"Okay … Thalia, do you have a plan to get them away from my baby?"

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Nice to know you still care about me."

"I'm sorry what?" Nico said. "I really couldn't hear you Thalia; you said it too low for me to hear."

"I said that I think it," I said as I tried to think of something in a matter of seconds. "Create distractions and bring them towards the dark alley so we could finish them off!" I said. Wow, I thought to myself. That was a plan worthy of Athena. Annabeth would be proud.

"No," Nico said.

"Why not?" I yelled. "What's wrong with the plan, Nico?"

"I want you to help me distract them like the team we were," Nico replied.

For a second, I saw a ghost of a smile forming on Nico's lips. Even though it wasn't a complete smile, it was good enough for me. I wanted to see him happy.

"We still are," I said.

We both smiled at my words, but after a couple of seconds, we got a kick from reality and instantly went back to glaring at each other.

"We can do this back to back, then we fight them off together, while protect each other's back at the same time." I said.

"Ooh look! Thalia's turning into an Athena girl!" Nico said.

I rolled my eyes, while he smiled. But like before, we ended up glaring at each other after in the end.

"Now! Go! Distract them Nico!" I said to him.

Nico rolled his eyes, and saluted before turning around to face the dracaena.

"Hey! You ugly ass things bet you can't get me huh?" he winked at them and sprinted off.

Well that works, I thought to myself. It actually got half of the dracaena to go after Nico and into the alley.

"Hey, uglies!" I yelled. "Let's see you follow your shitty friends to the fucking alley!"

Well that got them, I thought to myself. I followed Nico and went back to back as he summoned his Stygian sword from under the earth. He took his battle stance as I summoned my bow and quiver full of arrows. I shot an arrow at one and hit another one with a lightning strike, while Nico slashed and stabbed another with his Stygian Iron sword. A dracaenae lunged forward and I quickly struck it with lightning and watched as it crumbled to the ground. Nico jumped up and rolled behind one, slashing it on its back. The dracaena hissed and slithered away. I turned around and struck another one with lightning, but there was still one on the left. While Nico was battling with the other one, the dracaenae on my left tried to stab Nico in the back, so I tried to deflect it. But no such luck for me, the dracaenae ended up hitting me, cutting a large wound on my stomach. I lay on the ground and let the pain engulf me. Oh joy! I thought to myself. The stupid dracaenae had to have poison on its sword. I crumbled down gasping in pain, while holding my stomach. My shirt was already covered in blood, by the time Nico stabbed both dracaena's at the same time. I would have been amazed, if I wasn't in so much pain. I felt Nico carry me bridal style, taking me to the car while whispering things like "it'll be okay" or something like "the pain will be over". He made me eat a few Ambrosia squares, while he took out a shirt that I could change into.

"Thanks." I said to Nico.

Nico merely nodded his head. After a couple minutes of silence, I spoke again.

"Hey Nico?" I said.

"Yes Thalia?" He replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what the Hades I am talking about Nico, what happened to you?" I yelled at him.

"NOTHING REALLY FUCKING HAPPENED TO ME! You … you Pinecone Face! The problem is that you fucking changed! God's damn it! I should be the one asking that question! Not you! Why the Hades have you become such a fucking ass bitch? You were never like this before! What made you change? Luke? The fucking hunt? Me? I want you to tell me what made you change!" He yelled at me. He was so angry, that his face was completely red.

The sound of his yelling was so strong that I flinched. I've never really heard Nico yell that much at me before. Well … before everything happened. I got scared, I cannot believe it me? Scared? At Nico? I ran back to the car and got in, slamming the door shut.

"Thalia? Thals? I- I didn't mean it." I leaned my head against the window, refusing to answer him. Nico continued to wait for me to answer, but after a couple of minutes, he just sighed and started the car again.

I closed my eyes and had a flashback of when Nico was the Nico I wanted; the one I truly loved.

_*Flashback*_

_I was running through the woods trying to hide from Nico. I eventually reached the beach and stood there, just looking at the sunset when Nico came and wrapped his arms around my waist. I swear my heart skipped a beat, when he touched me. He put placed his chin gently on my shoulder as we watched the sunset together._

_"Wow Apollo and Artemis really have outdone this sunset," I said._

_"No," Nico replied. I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"What I mean is that Zeus had really outdone himself when he created you, so very beautiful. Too beautiful," he said._

_I blushed and turned around in his arms so that I could look at him I stared into his eyes, while he stared at mine. As we kissed, I felt sparks in the air as I melted into his arms. Wow, I thought to myself. I sound like an Aphrodite girl! We pulled away and just continued to stare at each other. Nico tried to kiss me again, but as soon as his lips were an inch away I ran. I ran into the water and laughed at his expression._

_"Hey! Thals! Not fair!" he pouted and I laughed._

_"Aww! Come here mister pout and maybe you'll smile!" I smirked as he ran to me; we both fell into the water. We sat by the water and just stared at each other. I kissed him and he kissed me back with equal passion. We were eventually making out under the perfect sunset. It was something that Aphrodite herself would call "the perfect moment." Once, we stopped for breath I laughed, while he looked at me with a strange emotion in his eyes._

_"What?" I asked. "Is something wrong Nico?"_

_"Nothing Thals, you just look so beautiful." I blushed at his words. "Come here," he said as he pulled me into his lap._

_"I never knew you could be romantic, zombie." I said_

_"You don't know a lot about me," he replied._

_I raised an eyebrow. "And what mister Zombie, do I not know?"_

_"Well for one Thalia, I think you need to know that I love your gorgeous sparkling electric blue eyes and that beautiful face, hair, laugh and so much more. When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change, because you're amazing just the way you are. I promise you that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. And you know why? It's because I love you more than anything Thalia, and as long as you want me, I'll be here."_

_I was shocked at Nico's words. It was just … so sweet. "Well you're a romantic zombie, and you want to know a secret?" He nodded. "I love you too Nico Di Angelo, more than you will ever know."_

_We kissed and for a fact, that was our little secret for a long time. However, it wasn't the fact that we had kissed. The secret was that we were actually dating, and we were boyfriend and girlfriend._

_*end of flashback*_

When would times be like this again? I felt tears flow from my eyes and I tried to blink them back.


	7. Chapter 7: I remember France

**Nico's POV**

I am officially an asshole. I cannot believe that I just said that to her, to Thalia! I mean I was getting mad at her and I'm known for my temper, but I have never screamed at her before. I still can't believe it. I saw her run back into the car and followed her, trying to call her name and get her attention in order to apologize.

"Pinecone face? Thals? Thalia?"

Thalia ignored me, leaning her head against the window. After a couple of minutes or so, she turned and looked at me, her eyes all misty from crying.

"I- I didn't mean it," I said.

I waited for her to answer, but when she didn't I just started the car again. I saw her close those beautiful, sparkling electric blue eyes, the eyes that I loved so much. She blinked back the tears that still flowed freely, reminding me of what I had just done, making me despise myself again. I swear that the radio is out to get me. Every song played would remind me somehow of Thalia. I looked for the nearest hotel to stay in since it was nearly nightfall. Wow, I thought to myself. That took longer than expected; I guess we should have factored in the possibility of traffic and monster attacks. Finally, I saw a decent enough place to stay for the night. Once I parked the car, I tried to wake up a sleeping Thalia, but it was no use, she was sleeping like a log. All I could do was carry her bridal style through the main lobby, to the front desk.

"I would like to get a room with two beds" I said to the lady at the front desk. When I looked like her, the girl's face changed from Thalia's to the one of Megan Fox.

"Why two beds?" The girl asked. "I think you just need one," she winked at me and I could do nothing but blush.

"Lady Aphrodite," I said. I attempted to bow but was stopped by the goddess's hand on my shoulder.

"There is no need to bow, Nico."

"Yes Lady Aphrodite. Now may I please have a room with two beds?" I asked desperately.

"Absolutely not," she said.

I was starting to get very, very annoyed, but could do nothing because Aphrodite was a goddess. "I am sure that Thalia would literally kill me if she wakes up in the morning and finds that I'm in the same bed with her." Aphrodite pouted and crossed her arms. Thankfully, the goddess saw reason.

"Fine, you'll get two beds," she said while she handed me the key.

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite," I said as I gave a sigh of relief.

"No problem," she smiled. "Let me tell you what I think about you and Thalia! You look so cute together! You're the new addition to my favorite couples list!"

Oh no, when the goddess of love tells you that she finds you and a huntress cute together, chaos is sure to happen. How bad? I have no idea. She giggled as if she heard my thoughts

"I did, Nico. Au Revior!"

She disappeared in a bright pink light, leaving a pink note that on the front desk. In elegant handwriting, the note read: "Thalico, how romantic!" I stared at it in shock, and then sighed. Aphrodite will always be Aphrodite. I shook my head at the thought, then grabbed the note and made way for the first trashcan or fireplace that I could see. Once the note was disposed of, I headed towards the room that was labeled on the key, room 999. This is just great, another thing that represented love. I never knew that Aphrodite would go this far though; I mean that's numerology of the Chinese culture. I thought Aphrodite would only know things about Greece, Italy, France, and Spain, since those are the "romantic countries" as she calls them; I mean she isn't exactly the brightest god or goddess out there. Once I stepped into the room, I heaved a sigh of relief once I saw that it was a normal suite, with two beds; thank the gods. I lay Thalia down on the first bed, but she wouldn't let go of my shirt, forcing me to sit beside her. After a couple of minutes or so, I realized that Thalia's grip wouldn't loosen, but instead became tighter. She put her head on my chest, and I couldn't help it but stroke her beautiful black hair. I was filled with so many memories of us together: when we first said "I love you" and when we went to France …

_*Flashblack*_

_"Hey Nico?"_

_"Yes Thals?" I replied._

_"I'm bored."_

_"So am I," I said._

_What can we do? I asked myself. Wait … we can shadow travel to some a romantic place. Okay … what's a romantic place? Oh right, Annabeth was saying how much she wished Percy would take her to France … so I'll take Thalia to France!_

_"I know what we can do," I said, while Thalia raised an eyebrow at me._

_"What exactly would we be doing?" she asked._

_"You'll see," I said as I kissed her. "I have to plan, so I'll see you later tonight ok? Wear something for the cold!"_

_She nodded, and as soon as I left her cabin, I sprinted over to mine so that I could plan and prepare everything. Once everything was in place, I walked over to the Zeus Cabin and knocked on the door._

_"Hey Thals? You ready to go yet?"_

_"Yeah," she said. "I'm on my way out now." She opened the door revealing herself in black skinny jeans, black boots, a Nirvana shirt, and a leather jacket. My breath was taken away completely. She looked so beautiful; perfect. I grabbed her hand and ran towards a shadow. Before Thalia could even scream at me, I had already shadow travelled us to France._

_"You brought me to France?" Thalia asked me in disbelief._

_"Yeah, I thought you would like it," I said a bit uneasily, afraid that she didn't like it. "You … don't like it here?"_

_"I love it, you romantic zombie!" I put my arm around her waist and walked to the restaurant where I had reserved for us. After an absolutely delicious dinner, we decided to go around France to look at all the famous monuments and scenery … well everything except the Eifel Tower since I knew about her fear of heights._

_"Nico?" Thalia said. "I want to see the Eifel Tower, if that's okay for you."_

_I was completely taken back. "All … all the way at the top? Are you sure? I mean you are afraid of … you know?"_

_"Yeah," she said with determination. "All the way at the top. I'm sure I'll be fine because you're there."_

_"Alright then," I said. I took her hand and shadow travelled so that we stood on top of the Eifel Tower. My arms snaked around her waist, my chin on her shoulder as we watched the busy streets of Paris down below._

_*End of Flashback*_

I sighed. When would times be like this again?


	8. Chapter 8: The winter solstice

Note: Thalia is still in the hunt but she dated Nico before she accepted to join the hunt

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up with my head on a hard pillow-wait what? I propped my head up, and realized that we weren't in the car anymore. I guess I fell asleep, while Nico was driving, but wait, so that means I must be lying down on Nico's chest, not a pillow. I immediately tried to get up, but it was nearly impossible because his grip on me was extremely tight. Since I was a hunter of Artemis, I tried even harder to free myself from his iron grip by pushing against Nico, but he wouldn't budge. In the end, I had no choice but to shock him.

"Why do you keep on shocking me awake?" Nico asked.

I made my face look all-innocent; " 'cause it is fun."

He rolled his eyes at me, and glared.

"And dead boy, I need to go to the bathroom, so will you please let go of me?"

Once he let me go, I went to my duffel bag and pulled out my clothes. I took a shower, then changed into my usual t-shirt, then came out of the bathroom. I looked around, and then realized that Nico wasn't in the room, I began to look everywhere, and eventually found a note lying on one of the bedside tables.

_Hey Thalia,_

_I'll be in the lobby, see you there._

_From,_

_Nico_

I noticed that there was a smudge mark before from. Did he just put _love, Nico_? I sighed, probably not; I'm just hallucinating. I got my stuff and walked to the lobby looking for Nico. I saw him against the wall talking to a very beautiful girl. Okay so maybe they're just talking … but then he hugged her. I gasped and Nico turned around and looked at me, immediately releasing the girl from his arms. I shot the girl a glare, who just smirked back at me. Defeated, I sprinted back to the room with Nico chasing me and yelling my name. Once I entered the room, I slammed the door shut, locking it before Nico could get in. Salty tears began to flow down my face. I can't believe this is happening again.

"Thalia!" Nico yelled, whilst banging on the door. "Open it right now!"

"No!" I screamed back at him. "Gods damn it Nico, why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Keep doing what?"

"You know what the Hades I'm talking about."

"But that's the problem Thals, I don't know!" He said back softly through the wooden door. I felt him lean against it and I started sobbing, as I remembered what I saw that day on the winter solstice.

_*Flashback* _

_I was traveling to Olympus for the winter solstice with Percy and Annabeth, but they didn't know that Nico was there. I guess you could say that he was watching over me? While the God's were debating on whether or not to kill us, I tried to look for Nico and I saw him. He was talking to some beautiful goddess who probably looks better than I do any day. Okay, I thought to myself, maybe Nico is just talking to her, but when I saw him smile, and hug her; I knew it was over. He didn't love me; I felt like crying and sobbing in front of the whole council, how could he do this to me? He told me he would love me forever no matter what; well, I guess he was lying. I think my father knew something was wrong for he kept looking at me, but when Lady Artemis whispered to my father I knew what she wanted, and I felt Annabeth hold my hand. I smiled at her, and then I looked at Nico. He was still talking to that goddess I saw him look at me and we stared at each other's eyes for a while, he looked happy and that was enough for me. I knew my answer and it pained me._

"_I shall have a new lieutenant" Lady Artemis announced. "If she will accept it." _

"_Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus, will you join the Hunt?"_

_Percy stared at me, while Annabeth smiled, and squeezed my hand then let it go. I could feel Nico's gaze on me … I just want Nico to be happy, and with a deep breath I answered with a firm, "I will," to mask all the pain._

_Father rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well-"_

_Maybe he did know something, I cut him off with an explanation "Father, I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."_

_I left out how much I just wanted Nico to be happy … without me. I knelt before Artemis and began the words that I heard Bianca say before._

"_I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men …" I looked towards where Nico was. I thought I saw him crying, but as soon as he realized I looked at him, he shadow travelled away._

_Just like that I realized that Nico and I are over … I just hope he will be happy without me._

_*End of flashback*_

Nico's POV

I was sitting against the wooden door, hearing the sound of Thalia's crying. It hurt me, more than anything. That was when I remembered the winter solstice; that very day where I lost what I loved the most. It was the day I lost Thalia.

*_Flashback_*

_Thalia was going to Olympus with Percy and Annabeth for the winter solstice, so I shadow traveled there to watch over my Thalia. I wanted to make sure that she's okay because something tells me that I should watch over her. I saw Thalia look at me and while the God's were deciding whether or not they should be killed, I was worried because I didn't want my Thalia to die. Suddenly, Aphrodite came up to me looking like Thalia._

"_No need to worry Nico, she will live."_

_I heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good then."_

"_But Nico, don't think your love life will be an easy one, there are always challenges."_

_I raised an eyebrow, "but everything will work out right? I mean it has to."_

"_That is up to you Nico di Angelo" she smiled. "I must go now, give me a hug goodbye, cousin." _

_I smiled and hugged her, she left and I looked at Thalia. At that moment, I knew something was wrong because she looked sad. I saw Annabeth hold her hand after Lady Artemis asked Lord Zeus something. That was when Aphrodite came back._

"_Oh! And Nico? Just follow your heart no matter what happens."_

_I looked at Thalia and we locked eyes. I was happy because I knew she was going to live, but I knew something was wrong in my gut, I knew whatever happens after this will be bad._

"_I shall have a new lieutenant" Lady Artemis announced "If she will accept it." I think she's going to call Annabeth, because Percy is literally freaking out. _

"_Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus, will you join the Hunt?" _

_No! I mentally screamed at myself. She won't say yes right? I felt sick, sad and so much more that I couldn't even describe it._

_Percy stared at Thalia, while Annabeth smiled, and let go of her hand. All I could do was stare at her. Please! I silently prayed to all of the God's, especially to Zeus and Aphrodite that she would say no. She said two words that would haunt me for the rest of life._

"_I will," she answered firmly. I felt like dying in pain. She can't do this to me … to us._

_Lord Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well-"_

_Yes! Lord Zeus is trying to convince her to say no. Go Zeus. Wait … No! Styx, Thalia cut him off._

"_Father, I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again." What about me? Does she not love me anymore? She knelt before Artemis and began the words that I heard Bianca say before "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men…" _

_I felt a tear go down my cheek and tried to stop it because I will not cry. When I saw Thalia look at me I immediately shadow traveled to the beach where Thalia and I got together. _

_And just like that our relationship was over. _

_*End of flashback*_


	9. Chapter 9: Oh my GODS

Note: I am so sorry that it literally took me forever almost a year; to update the next chapter and I hope that you like this one. I redid the story and made some changes to it so I suggest that you read the story again anyway if you haven't and if you want to just read it again then be my guest. Anyways, let's go on with the story now.

* * *

**Zeus's P.O.V.**

I was worried, actually, beyond worried because both of my favorite daughters are quietly suffering for two completely different reasons. Thalia is hurting because of love, and Artemis for the loss of her bow. I just hope that the quest will be easy for the both of them, but sometimes, even the King of the Gods can do nothing but watch. I hate to say it, but I actually want to stop Thalia and Nico getting together again because it could possibly lead to another heartbreak for my precious Thalia. I know that most people think that I don't love Thalia as much, but that is a lie because Thalia is one of my favorite children. I also want to go and find the culprit who stole Artemis's bow and slowly torture him or her with lightning bolts and electricity until they died. It truly pains me to see Artemis act like this because she's normally such a strong women, a warrior.

As soon as I heard about the quest I wanted it over and not to happen, but the only reason I allowed it to carry on was because it would help both Thalia and Artemis; to make them stop suffering. The day Artemis asked for my permission regarding the issue of Thalia joining the hunt was one of the worst days in my life. It was like losing a daughter that I love so much. Thalia would no longer sleep in my cabin, nor would she sit by my feet during a council meeting. I knew what Artemis was going to ask me because I could see it in her eyes. That night, when the council meeting was over, my true feelings surfaced.

*Flashback *

I slowly walked inside the huge bedchambers of my wife, Hera, and I. I lay down on our bed feeling sadness, regret, guilt, and love, all at the same time. I knew that it would be extremely sad to lose Thalia, and although I won't exactly lose her, it was clear to me that she wouldn't be staying with me as often, which was already a rare occasion. I wondered what was going through my head when Artemis asked me the question, but all I could recall were jumbled things in my head, visions so crowded that it pained me to even try to look back at. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at Hera.

"My lord," Hera said. "Please don't cry, it's going to be alright."

"You don't even understand, Hera! Why don't you just throw a party since you hated Thalia anyway!" I yelled.

She flinched from the anger that radiated from my eyes, and I immediately felt guilty for yelling and putting all my stress and pain on her. "You of all people should know that I am not a fan of your children, but it is still my duty as your wife to comfort you whenever you need me to," Hera said softly.

It was then, when I heard her words, her genuine concern for me that I started crying again.

"I fe-feel li-lik-like I am losing her f- for-forev- forever!" I said, fighting the tears that streamed down my face.

"Shh … Zeus, if you felt like this, then why did you agree to Artemis's request?"

"Because I … I …" my voice faltered.

Why did I agree, I thought to myself. As Hera looked into my eyes, it seemed like she knew the answer to my question.

"Could it possibly be because you thought it would make her happy? Because you wanted to give her a choice?"

"Yes," I replied.

*End of Flashback *

I remember when Hades and I fought over whether we should stop their relationship or not in which we agreed no we shouldn't stop them cause we want them happy, but right now they are far from happy. I am worried, yes the ruler of Gods and king is worried over his two daughters I want the best for them and I can only hope that the quest would be best for them. I want Thalia happy and no broken heart and I want Artemis happy too and with her bow. I could only hope for the best.

**Hades's P.O.V.**

I growled angrily as I saw Zeus's spawn put her head on my son's chest. I have to admit, I really do not like that brat … Thalia, I mean she broke my son, Nico's heart. Nico, who could imagine him to be so heartbroken? Most people just assume that I love Bianca more than Nico, but it's not true I love them both equally. I just treat Nico more harshly because I want him to be tough and grow up to be like me. I absolutely loathe Thalia for doing what she did to my son. Aphrodite and I had a huge fight over his love life, but that's a different story. She even has scars and wounds to prove it. I smirked when I remembered what Zeus and I thought about our children's relationship.

*Flashback*

I walked straight into Olympus and looked for Zeus, checking the throne room as well as his beloved palace. I scanned the area until I found one of my brother's servants who happened to be just down the hall.

"Lo-Lord Hade-Hades," the servant said as he bowed.

"Where is Zeus? I need my brother now!" I yelled.

"He's i-in the video room," the servant said as he held back a sob.

Once I got to the video room, I saw Zeus, watching a video of my son and his big mistake of kissing that Thalia Grace.

"What is happening, Zeus?" I asked as I watched the video in horror.

"Why don't you tell me, Hades? Look what your little son of a devil is doing to my daughter!" He retorted.

I was seriously getting tired of how Zeus and the rest of the Olympians treated my family.

"Are you calling my son the son of a devil? Why don't you look at your precious little girl whose daddy is the true devil!" I fumed.

After screaming, shouting, and endless insults, we both looked at the video again. Our children looked happier as ever. Zeus and I finally decided that they should be happy and that a truce should be called. I wouldn't tell Zeus this, but if his daughter ever hurt my son, I swear she will be dead and in the fields of punishment with the worst ever punishment I could give her.

*End of Flashback *

When she broke Nico's heart, I was going to get her and strike her with a painful death when Nico realized what I was going. He begged me on his knees to keep her alive and not to sentence Thalia to the fields of punishment. After a lot of persuading from Nico, I decided against what I was originally going to do because Nico said a line that actually struck me harder than I would have ever thought. "Dad, if you love me and want me to remain happy, please spare Thalia or you can get me." I still remember Nico's exact words today. It is quite hard and almost impossible to touch the heart of the Lord of the Underworld, but Nico managed to do it. He hugged me once I agreed with his request, and even Persephone came in looking a bit sad, but happy in the inside.

"My love," she said. "I heard your conversation with Nico and I thought that you did the right thing, sparing Thalia. I actually think they can still have a future despite the obstacles."

I sighed, rolled my eyes and smiled as I gestured my wife to sit on my lap. As she sat we just stayed in the silence that we were so used to, while she hugged me tightly.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

I cannot believe someone would dare to steal my bow! But who would dare to steal my most prized possession, something so sacred to me? I thought back to the day my bow was stolen. It was at the camp during the night, and the hunt was the only beings present. As I thought harder about it, I knew that the culprit had to be a girl. It is absolutely impossible for one of those stupid male bastards to enter my camp because I would have sensed it and instantly turned him into a jackalope. Unless … I gasped, no! A huntress could not steal my bow for revenge because of something I did … could she?

* * *

Note: Review and I'll give you a small preview of the next chapter! Thank youu :D


	10. Chapter 10: The Departed

**Nico's P.O.V.**

_I was finally able to get inside the hotel room by sticking my Stygian iron sword into the keyhole. I slowly walked towards the bed where Thalia lay sleeping. I noticed that the pillow was stained with her eyeliner marks from all of her crying, which pained me so much to even think about. I tried to move my feet forward so that I could get closer to her and apologize but for some strange reason, I couldn't move any further. There was a sudden creak coming from the window and I quickly took a defensive pose and stayed silent as I watched the window opening slightly. I used all of my strength to move, but I didn't even budge. The window was fully open now, and a figure, from what I could tell was a girl wearing a hood jumped in. I tried to get a closer look at her face but she blocks the view of it with her hand, knowing full well that I was there. As the figure moves over to the bed, I struggle even harder but I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. I started to yell, but the hooded figure didn't even spare me a second glance. My body was getting extremely sore from desperately trying to move, but this was Thalia and I have to try my best because … because I still love her. I felt my right foot move an inch and I almost leapt for joy that I could move, but right now, the struggle is still on, and even more challenging that it was. The figure touched Thalia's face and I started freaking out. I tried to shadow travel over to Thalia's side, but whatever was holding me down took all of my powers away as well. All I could do was watch in horror as the hooded figure took hold of Thalia and carried her off through the window and onto a hovering helicopter right outside. I ran to towards the window to catch up to the helicopter but it was too late, it had flown away. I fell onto my knees, loathing myself for not being able to save her. _

* * *

I woke up abruptly, thankful that it was just a dream. I guess falling asleep thinking about the day my heart was broken doesn't end up well. I yawned and stretched, only to have my arms hit the door. It was only a dream Nico, I said as I tried to calm myself my taking deep breaths. Wait a minute, I thought suddenly to myself. What if it wasn't a dream? What if Thalia was really kidnapped? I immediately shadow travelled myself into the room, feeling stupid for not remembering some of the advantages of being a child of Hades. Once I was inside the room, I quickly closed my eyes, thinking of seeing Thalia curled up safely on the bed, but when I opened my eyes, reality hit me right there in the face; Thalia wasn't on the bed. I scrambled all over the place, calling out her name, looking for her in all sorts of places. That was when I took a quick glance at the window and my worst fears were confirmed. The window was open just like it was in my dream, or should I say reality.

I fell on my knees, feeling the salty tears fall down my face. She can't be gone, a part of me though, while the other part told me to get up and stop denying the truth. This … everything is my fault, I yelled at myself. What if they torture her, or even just hurt her in any way? What if they … I couldn't even begin to think of the possibility for that, it would truly kill me. No, I reassured myself, Thalia is strong, brave, brilliant, gorgeous … and so much more, but even if she does have her weaknesses, I know or at least I hope that she'll make it through this. I prayed to every god and goddess to help me, especially to Artemis, Athena, Zeus, and of course, my father. But now … I had to make a choice, either to save Thalia or to find Lady Artemis's bow. I knew I had to make my choice quickly because time was definitely not on my side. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; Thalia, or the Lady Artemis's bow? Ok Nico, think … what is most important to you? Yes, Thalia … I would pick Thalia over anything, but Thalia would hate me if I didn't recover the bow, and I couldn't risk her hating me even more than she does. What about Lady Artemis then? She would hate me even more than she does if I didn't find her bow. I closed my eyes, even more frustrated than I was before. I didn't know what to pick, the love of my life or the happiness of a goddess. I sighed, but even if I found her bow, Lady Artemis would still hate me since I'm a guy, but I wouldn't be able to make sure whether Thalia would be safe. After five minutes of more debating inside my mind, I knew what I was going to save, and I vowed to save Thalia even if it meant dying in the process.


	11. Chapter 11: Complications

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I scraped the slice of pizza off of my plate as my sacrifice to the Gods and then went back to sit at the Athena table. I looked at Percy, smiling and nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. You see, we went to visit Rachel and hopefully find out what was going on between Thalia and Nico, so we made a plan to be at Percy's cabin last night. If Rachel didn't say anything, we would just follow Thalia and Nico on their quest. I hate to admit it, but I was desperate for answers but even when I was a child of Athena, I couldn't find any! Thalia is my best friend, and Nico was like a brother to Percy, and we both knew that there was something wrong between them, even if it was just a glance at each other. They were definitely hiding something from us, and we didn't like to have absolutely no clue about it.

After I finished lunch, I walked towards the Poseidon table and waited for Percy to finish his six slices of pizza. Once he was done, we walked over to the cave where Rachel now resided, since Apollo decided that her home should look like a creepy cave, but once someone enters, it would be "the most amazing place ever". "Just like me," he had said. "I'm obviously more awesome though." I shook my head at the thought of that; Apollo will always be Apollo. Percy and I pushed the black curtain open, and I had to admit, Rachel's home did look pretty cool.

"Hey Rachel!" Percy and I greeted at the same time.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she replied.

"We need to talk to you about something," I said

"Let me guess … Thalia and Nico?" she asked.

"Woah! How did you know? That's so cool!" Percy said excitedly.

Rachel and I both rolled our eyes at my obtuse boyfriend, while I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Percy, I am the Oracle of Delphi," Rachel said as she wiped her paint-covered hands on her jeans, while she motioned us to sit on the couch. "Just ask and I might be able to answer your question."

"What the Hades is happening between Thalia and Nico?" I asked Rachel.

Rachel sighed before speaking. "You need to tell me the complete prophecy."

"Son of darkness and the daughter of the skies," Percy started.

"Shall go west and rid of a hunter's disguise. The bow of silver must be found, for the traitor to be bound," I continued.

I heard Percy gulp before continuing. "Daughter of skies shall … fall, to the Lord of the East's call."

"Two will hide a secret, only to be revealed by the gods," I finished.

"The prophecy says that the secret is only to be revealed by the gods," Rachel said. "I suggest that you don't ask me, because even if I did know, I'm not allowed to reveal the secret because I cannot defy the fates."

Percy and I stood up mumbling a goodbye and heading towards his cabin. It was an awkward silence as we both waited on the other to break it. In the end, we went to his cabin, and Percy finally broke the silence.

"Well I guess we should start packing our bags and get ready right?" Percy said. "I mean, since Rachel wasn't much help at all."

"No," I said.

"What do you mean no?" He asked.

"When I say no, it means that we're not going to follow them on their quest." I said sternly.

"Why not? Why can't we go and follow them?"

"Percy, did you listen to the prophecy at all?" I was starting to get annoyed at him, and I knew that this was going to become something extremely bad.

"Yeah I did…. what about it?" He asked.

"It says 'Two will hide a secret, only to be revealed by the gods.' Do you know what that means? It means that it should be the gods who say what the secret is! Even Rachel said! Were you listening to her at all?"

"In fact, I was listening to her. You should really keep in mind that not anyone can be as smart as you are!" Percy yelled.

That felt like a slap in the cheek, since he said the last lines sarcastically. I was hurt, but I still couldn't help but be fed up with him.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Why do you think you're called the seaweed brain and I, the wise girl? And one more thing, we're still not going!"

"Oh shut up already!" He seethed. "And about the following, do I have to remind you that you were the one who wanted to go. Ms. Annabeth Chase!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled back at him. "And yeah, I did say that, but it was past tense! Not anymore though!"

"I know that you hate not knowing things! Why don't you want to know this time? Why, Annabeth?"

"Because it seems wrong! Besides, it's their secret anyways; therefore it's their secret to tell! It's like how we have our own secrets as well!" I said.

"You know what?" He asked.

"What?"

"I was against this at first, Annabeth. When you wanted to do it, I was against it; but now when I want to do it, you're against it. You're such a selfish and self-conceited brat!" He shouted at me.

"Me? You're the one who's calling me a selfish and self-conceited brat? Yeah right! I'm not the one who forgot that were supposed to go on a date tonight, because Chiron finally allowed us to go! We were supposed to be in New York City right now!" I yelled back at him.

Percy looked shocked and confused until realization reached his face.

"Yes, Percy! That date! The one that we've been planning for months! Months!" I yelled again.

His hard expression softened. "Annabeth, I forgot. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Sorry? Sorry? Ha! That will not make up for it! DO you even want to be in this relationship? Because if not, then it's completely useless to me and to you!" I huffed.

"Is this the way you're going to do it now?" He asked. "Fine, then let's break up! And by the way, I'm going to look for them on my own now!"

He walked off, and I felt like a wall of bricks had just hit me suddenly from nowhere. We actually broke up … what did I do? I had two options. Should I follow that seaweed brain, or stay here?


	12. Chapter 12: Doubt

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it, no matter how much I knew that it was in fact, reality. I was still desperately trying to convince myself that it was not a dream, and that Annabeth and I didn't break up. It was like the world was ending. I couldn't believe that I completely forgot about the big New York date that we had planned together, the fact that I called her selfish, and a self-conceited brat. I sighed as I realized that I didn't even realize where my feet had taken me since I was so lost in my own thoughts. It wasn't really a surprise when I ended up to be sitting on a beach with my feet in the water. I guess whenever someone is lost or lonely it's just natural that they return home, which is where he or she belongs in the end.

I thought back to when I was still back at camp, the moment where I had just broke up with Annabeth. I had run back to my cabin to pack up all of my belongings and stuffed them all in a duffel bag. I still remembered how much I wanted to run back to Annabeth and fall to my knees, begging for her forgiveness because I was such a fool. After taking a last look at the place that I had called home for many years, I grabbed the picture of Annabeth and I together that sat on my bedside table before stepping outside and shutting the door. I walked over to the newly constructed Camp Half-Blood parking lot and jumped into my blue Audi, firing up the engine and speeding away.

After a 4-hour, I had finally reached Spokane, Washington. I pulled over at the first restaurant that I saw, taking a break from all the driving as well as getting a bite to eat. Once I finished eating my happy meal, I began to walk back to my car but was stopped by a big hellhound that jumped right in front of me. I immediately reached for Riptide to attack before I realized that I had fell right into a trap. I made a quick note that there were 9 more hellhounds that had already surrounded me. I knew that I could defeat them eventually, but it would be much easier if someone … Annabeth were here to help. The hellhounds began to growl at me, while I braced myself for the attack. All of a sudden, the hellhounds started to yelp in pain for absolutely no reason at all. That was when I noticed that there was a dagger stuck on one of the backs of the hellhounds. Once the hellhound turned into golden dust, I realized that I had seen this dagger before. It was _her _dagger, Annabeth was here; and she was wearing her invisibility cap. I already knew what to do; it seemed to be all too easy now. I would distract the hellhounds, while Annabeth killed them.

10 minutes had passed before the ground that was once stood on by hellhounds was now covered with golden dust. I stopped to cap Riptide and put the sword now in pen form, and quickly motioned Annabeth to follow me in my car.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked through gritted teeth. "It's not that I didn't want you here, but you made it pretty clear to me that you did not want to come with me at all."

"Seawe—Percy, I got worried about you. What if something happened to you? Plus frien-friends wouldn't let their friends go alone," Annabeth said cautiously.

I smiled but quickly felt my smile drop as soon as she said friends. She said friends, I thought to myself. That means that I'm still not forgiven. I sighed, even though I didn't like it, I still wanted her to be happy, so I went along with what she said.

"So what do we do now, Annie?" I smirked as I called her the nickname that she absolutely hates.

"Well first of all, you do not, under any circumstances ever call me Annie again, or I will personally castrate you with my bare hands. Second of all, it's already late Percy; we should stay somewhere and rest for the night. Just pull up at the first motel you see."

After driving for about 20 minutes, we finally found a motel that was pretty decent; it was not too cheap, but not too expensive as well. I didn't really know why we had to stay in a motel since I wasn't really that tired, but it sure didn't help when the manager was arguing with Annabeth since they didn't have any rooms with twin beds. Finally, after some threatening on Annabeth's part, the manager eventually agreed to give us an extra bed The elevator was not too bad, shaking a little bit on the way up, but definitely not as bad as something like fighting the Minotaur. When we got to the room, Annabeth said she would take a shower first, so I just lay down on the bed that was closest to the window; thinking about what a coward I was, for not telling Annabeth that I needed her and I missed her. I felt my eyelids close slowly and I was engulfed into a dream.

_I was looking out a window and when I looked at my surroundings and realized two things. I was in a car that Nico was driving. _

"_Nico? Where are we going?" I asked my cousin. "What is going on?" _

_Nico didn't even spare me a glance and just continued to keep his eyes on the road. _

"_Nico?" I asked, while waving my hand in front of his face. _

_I was definitely starting to get irritated when he still didn't answer me. All that I heard him say was 'Don't worry Thalia, I'll save you.' _

_Okay Percy, I thought to myself. There is definitely something wrong here. What happened to Thalia? Wait a minute … I see the Golden Gate Bridge, which means that we're in San Francisco. Suddenly, the scene changed and I found myself to be in the water where fish were talking to me about hosting a dance contest for them. _

"_Help us, Lord! Can you be our judge for the contest?" _

"_What if I don't want to?" I asked._

"_Wake up!" I suddenly heard. _

"_What?" I asked._

"_Percy wake up! Your mom has blue pancakes," a voice said. _

Blue pancakes! I jumped off the bed, not noticing that there was someone standing right in front of me. I bumped into it, realizing that the person was Annabeth, to be exact. We both ended up falling on the carpeted floor in our motel room.

"Ow! Percy, what is your problem?" Annabeth asked, while rubbing her nose.

"Where are the blue pancakes?" I asked excitably.

"What? Oh, I just said that to wake you up," Annabeth said. "Anyways, I'm done so you can take a shower now."

I was about to say that I would be there in a minute before I remembered the dream that I had.

"Hey Annabeth, we need to go to San Francisco tomorrow," I said.

"What! Why? We have to go and look for Thalia and Nico, remember?" she asked.

"I had a dream," I tried explaining to Annabeth.

"I know, but remember that I had a dream as well? It led us here to Washington," Annabeth explained.

"I'm telling you, Annabeth, we need to go to San Francisco!" I said, raising my voice a bit. I sighed before speaking again. "I know that you had a dream … just trust me ok?"

"I still don't know … just tell me what your dream was about, Percy!" Annabeth said.

"I saw Nico driving his car, not paying attention to me, but he did mutter something. He said, 'don't worry Thalia, I'll save you." so I'm guessing something happened to her. I looked outside the car window and saw the Golden Gate Bridge, meaning that we were in San Francisco. Suddenly, the scene changed and I was talking to the fish in the water who wanted me to judge a dance contest for them," I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the part where the fish came up, but once I was done telling her my dream, she immediately jumped up and started throwing all of her things in her bag. I raised my eyebrows at her, but all she did was look at me and then give me a small nod.

"We will leave early morning tomorrow," Annabeth said. "It's too late now."

"Understood," I replied.

I could tell that Annabeth was really worried about Thalia, but all she wanted to do right now was hide the fear she had and act like a leader. I sighed, and then got up to take a shower. Once I was done, I immediately jumped on my bed to try and get some sleep. Annabeth and I were both lying down on our beds. It was dark with all the lights out, but I could still hear Annabeth breathing steadily. I couldn't stop thinking about our break up, and knowing that I still loved her, I gathered up all my courage and turned over to face her.

"Wise girl?" I said hesitantly. "I just wanted you to know that I still love you … I believe we both thought that it was a stupid fight that we had back at camp. I just want to say that I'm sorry, I missed you so much, and that I want to get back together with you if you feel the same way."

After a few minutes of silence, I turned on the lights only to find that Annabeth was sleeping soundly. I sighed and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. I silently congratulated myself for being the one to be able to fight Kronos, save the world, fight hundreds of monsters, but still couldn't man up and apologize to someone that he loved.


	13. Chapter 13: In Fate's Hands

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Why do the fates hate me? I never did anything to them at all. Why me, I asked myself as I punched the ground angrily. I swear on the River Styx that I will find Thalia even if it means that I have to die trying. She might have been the girl that had broken my heart, but I will still love her no matter what. Whoever had taken her shouldn't even deserve to die. Death would be an easy escape for whoever it was that kidnaped her. I should just torture that person for eternity; they would never escape my wrath. I didn't know why, but I had this feeling that she wasn't in Washington anymore. I tried everything I could think of in order to follow her. Shadow traveling and even Iris Messaging led to no avail. All I could do was pray to the gods that she would be fine, while I packed my bags and immediately jumped into my car when a strange notion of Thalia being in San Francisco popped into my mind.

It was extremely weird when a voice suddenly appeared in my head, telling me to go to San Francisco. That voice surprisingly sounded exactly like Thalia's and I had no choice at all but to obey my only hope of saving the one I love. I sped out of the hotel parking lot and immediately towards large shadow of a tree. Here I come San Francisco, I thought to myself. In a matter of seconds, I was engulfed into darkness before the sight of the Golden Gate Bridge welcomed me. I sighed before reassuring myself that I would not let anything happen to Thalia.

**Thalia's P.O.V. **

About 5 minutes ago, I woke up in a dark room with my leg feeling like crap. Why do the fates hate me so much? I was already turned into a tree, for father's sake! I don't even know where I am or what I'm even doing here. All I could remember was falling asleep in the hotel room that I shared with Nico. I sighed, I missed Nico. Where could he be? Is he even looking for me or did he just give up and go back to what's her name? I tried moving a little but I couldn't, since my leg hurt so much. Unfortunately for me, it was most likely broken. I checked to see if anyone was in the room before grabbing the piece of ambrosia that I kept in my pocket just in case of emergencies. My leg immediately felt better once I took a bite. Thank the gods for this stuff; it was truly a lifesaver. I sighed again before my thoughts wondered back to Nico. Oh how I missed him, his badass attitude, the way he ruffled his hair whenever he was embarrassed, and that breathtaking smile of his. There was no doubt that I needed him so much, so much that I even regret the oath that I had made; it was the worse decision ever.

Once anger at my decision was swept aside, I decided to walk around the narrow room to look for a way out. I spread my arms around the walls of the room until I was able to find a doorknob. I smirked to myself as I thought of how stupid it was that those that captured me didn't even bother to tie me up, let alone leave an exit wide open for me. I took a hairpin from my hair and unlocked the door, only to find myself in another room. This room seemed to be never ending, without any furniture at all to decorate the empty space. The room was still dark, but not as bright as the one I was trapped in before. I walked through the corridor, seeing only a small window that was about the size of my head. Even though that window was no hope for me as an escape route, it did give me a clear idea of where I was, San Francisco. I sent lighting bolt after lighting bolt onto the window, but nothing happened at all. Whoever it was that captured me must have put a spell on it to stop me from breaking out. I groaned, there was definitely no way of getting out of this hellhole. With clearly no choice, I prayed to the Gods that Nico would get my message.

_I continued walking down the corridor until I reached a door that radiated blinding light. I closed my eyes and twisted the doorknob, thankful that it was conveniently unlocked. I walked inside to find two people hunched over a table and looking at something. One was a tall man with blonde hair, while the other was a girl in a hood. _

"_Lord, we got the girl and locked her in the dungeon," the girl said._

_I gasped as I realized what was happening. The girl's voice sounded oddly familiar, the name just at the tip of my tongue, but despite my efforts, I still couldn't figure out who she was. _

"_You did well by getting both the girl and the bow," the man said._

_I crept around slowly so that I could get a better look at whom the man and that girl with the hood were. I had to admit that I was completely shocked to find out that the man was not only a titan, but also Hyperion himself. Another thing I realized was that the bow they were talking about was Lady Artemis's. _

"_It was not hard, my lord. What shall we do next?" the girl said._

"_You know our next plan," Hyperion said as the girl nodded. "Now that we have the virgin goddesses' bow, we can now steal her twin brothers' bow." _

_I had to hold back the gasp that almost escaped my mouth when I heard what the Titan had just said. They were going to get Apollo's bow as well? Why would they want it? I know it's important to him and all, but what would they do with the two bows?_

"_What shall I do after that?" _

"_First, I want you to get … wait," the titan said as he held his arm up._

"_Wait? For what?" the girl asked impatiently._

"_NO! I mean wait as in … don't you sense that? Someone is here!" the titan yelled angrily as he immediately turned and looked around. _

_I desperately tried to hide myself from the titan by throwing myself behind one of the pillars in the room. I stuck my head out a little bit so that I could still see. Once the girl in the hood turned around though, I felt like puking and fainting all at the same time once I realized whom the girl was. She looked straight at me and I felt like dying right there. No, I thought to myself. Of all the people in the world, it couldn't be her! _


	14. Chapter 14: Visions and Illusions

_Why her? Why my best friend? Why is she doing this? These thoughts were continuously racing through my head that it was a possibility that my head would combust. All I could do was continue to stare with my mouth agape as she walked towards me._

"_I don't know who you are exactly but eavesdropping has its consequences," she said as she raised her dagger, ready to stab me. However, as the knife came closer and closer to me, the image began to fade, and all I could see were her stormy gray eyes glaring at me with hatred. As the scene unfolded, I silently wondered what made her betray everyone who loved her?_

I opened my eyes to look around me, noticing that I was in an almost never-ending room, probably a corridor, I thought. There was only a small mirror that decorated the area, and strangely enough, there was absolutely no furniture. I continued to lay on the floor, the memories of being kidnapped filling up my mind again. Nico was probably in Washington having the time of his life without me, I bitterly thought. The other part of my brain was yelling at me though, telling me to slap out of it and think. I recalled the dream I had and began to link it to the prophecy that I had memorized by heart.

Okay, so _Son of darkness and the daughter of the skies, _Nico and I had a quest together, duh.

_Shall go west and rid of a hunter's disguise. _We basically went west and discovered that a hunter had betrayed us.

_The bow of silver must be found, for the traitor to be bound. _That means we have to find Lady Artemis's bow in order to capture the traitor.

_Daughter of the skies shall fall, to the Lord of the East's call. _Yep, that's right, I have to admit that that line of the prophecy completely freaks me out, but it was inevitable. The Lord of the East is Hyperion so it must have been his orders to kidnap me.

_Two will hide a secret, only to be revealed by the Gods. _I seriously hope that this is not pertaining to Nico and I, because we are both screwed if it is about us.

Well isn't that perfect, I concluded. I got kidnapped, Nico probably didn't even notice or care, and we still have to find that bow. Now I find out that we have to stop them from stealing Apollo's bow, this is turning out to be a disaster! What's worse is that I'm pretty sure Nico is still talking to that whore in the hotel, not knowing that I got kidnaped.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I have been driving around San Francisco for Zeus knows how long, looking for a clue that would lead me to where Thalia is. It's getting late and I still can't find her! Knowing that it would be useless to drive around for the whole night and have no energy left for the next morning, I decided to stay at the first hotel I saw. Annabeth would definitely proud that I actually used my brains and made a plan. I pulled over at Ritz Carlton and handed my car keys to the valet and went straight to the reception. At the reception desk was a snotty looking guy in a suit looking at me like I was a piece of dirt on his shoe.

"I suggest you ask another hotel where the arcade is," the man said.

Okay now, now I was getting even more pissed at this motherfucker. Let me show him who has the power and the money here, I thought to myself. I handed him the black card that my dad had given me. After he had swiped the card, it was like I was royalty all of a sudden.

"Mr. Di Angelo, co-could I help you?" he stuttered.

"I don't know, can you?" I replied angrily. "Or do I have to ask another hotel for _help_?"

He blushed at my comment after realizing he just snubbed me. "I-I am deeply sorry, I thought you were just another kid pulling pranks. Please forgive me."

"Give me the best room you have," I said.

"Would you like the presidential suite?" he asked.

"Well if it's the best, then yes I do," I replied.

"Yes sir, we have one available right now. The price would be …" I cut the man off right there.

"I don't need to know the price," I said, starting to get annoyed. "Just charge it and give me my key."

"Consider it done, Mr. Di Angelo. Please call if you need any assistance, and have a pleasant stay at the Ritz Carlton."

"Thank you," I said as I walked towards the elevators.

Once I walked into the room, my jaw instantly dropped. Damn was this room big! I walked around before I eventually sat on a chair at the balcony. How I wish Thalia could be here, we could have so much fun, while causing some major damage here.

After watching some TV, using the Jacuzzi, taking a shower, jumping on the beds, ordering a bunch of food from the room service, I decided to grab some sleep. As I lay down, closed the lights and my eyes I felt a hand touching my cheek saying my name.

_Thalia? I called out hoarsely, as I opened my eyes. I was in a dark room that did not look anything like the hotel room I was in._

"_Nico!" the voice said again. So it was Thalia! "Nico, come and get me!"_

_I heard her sweet laughter in my right ear and the scene suddenly changed to what looks like an endless field of grass. However, when I tried to grab her, there was only air in my hands. I heard her laughter again as I looked around wildly for her._

"_Silly Nico, you're closer than you realize," the voice said again._

"_Thalia? What the Hades is going on?" I asked. I strained to hear her reply, but still couldn't see her at all. I started running towards where the voice was coming from shouting her name. All of a sudden, I was in a pink house full of hearts, quickly identifying it to be Aphrodite's. That information was confirmed when I saw a Thalia look-a-like lounging on a pink couch, putting on pink lipstick._

"_Lady Aphrodite, to what do I owe this honor?" I said as I bowed._

_The goddess giggled before speaking. "Just look around properly, then you will find what you are looking for. Remember to pay attention to the details."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" I asked._

"_You will figure it out later on, that is all I can say. I am not even supposed to interfere with a quest!"_

"_What? No! Please, help me! I don't know where to find her!" I begged the goddess to stay, even offering to pay tribute to her, but all she did was shake her head and disappear into thin air._

* * *

**A.N.**

I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update it's just I went on vacation and our exams came up plus I had writers block. I'll try to update more often but what makes me want to update it faster is the reviews because then I know that people actually want to see what's going to happen next so please review, it only takes less than a minute. Okay thanks


	15. Chapter 15: Damsel in distress

I woke up in the hotel room panting from my dream; she said to look at the details. What is that even supposed to mean? I sighed as I got up ready to take a shower and get dressed. I said a quick goodbye to the big hotel room as I closed the door and walked towards the elevator. I entered the mirror-covered elevator and pressed ground. The elevator stopped at the 4th floor though and two really pretty girls wearing business attire entered carrying big bags with them but there was something wrong and fishy about the two girls _Look at the details_ said a voice in my head and decided to talk a little to the two girls so that I can 'look at the details'.

"What floor?" I asked

The first girl who was thin was holding a small flat bag that looked like a business bag for papers or whatever but the zipper was open so you could clearly see a map that had a huge X mark on one of the rooms I'm that looked like it had no exit because it was under a circular room which had another X and had a door. I think she noticed me staring because she immediately shoved the paper inside and closed the bag immediately, which made me notice a small key hanging on the zipper

"Ssssssame as you" I nodded, did she just hiss the letter s? Something was wrong about these two, they were glaring at me and they look at me like I am food

"So you're leaving the hotel already?" I asked as I looked at the second girl who just nodded. I think they were both related because they both looked alike but the second girl looked tougher and had a plain black big bag that looked full. I looked at the floor at it was in the second already and that was when I noticed a very small but obvious if you're looking for something key hole which looked like it would fit the key of the first girl. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled it out with one hand while the other hand pressed the stop button of the elevator and immediately turned to the two girls behind me. They both pulled out swords as they saw me pull mine out mine, it was a pretty big elevator so I put my back towards the door acting scared so they approached me, the girls slowly changing to an empousai oh Styx! As soon as they were going to strike I shadow travelled behind them and used my sword to slash at the tougher one on the head, to cut it off, so while she turned into golden dust and left her big bag on the floor I looked at the mirror beside me to see the smaller one approach me, I turned around

"Aren't you a handssssome demigod? What about a kiss?" She was so pretty; I started to walk towards her when I heard Thalia's voice in my head_ Nico! Don't! _I stopped and slashed at her immediately she screamed a high-pitched sound then burst into dust. I grabbed their bags immediately and looked at the bigger one as I opened it I just saw rope, a bunch of swords, a bunch of bow and arrows and as I reached the bottom I found a mace canister wrapped in paper. Wait a second! That canister is Thalia's that means that they have her which means I have to find her and well I kind of get what Aphrodite was saying now. I grabbed the canister and fit it in my pocket; I opened the flat bag thing only to find the piece of paper that the empousai dumped in the bag. It was a map, that had a circle with an X mark that had a hallway connected to it which had a small room under it which had another hallway that led to a room, the huge room with the X mark. I grabbed the key from the zipper and put it in the key hole, like the elevator in Olympus a two new buttons appeared one said H1 and the other said H2, I didn't know which to pick so I just pressed both and the elevator immediately dropped and stopped at what I think is H1 and when it opened there were a bunch of monsters staring at a small TV screen so I immediately pressed close which was lucky because one was turning its head at me. I wonder what they were watching but I have to admit, those are really bad guards. As the door opened to H2 I immediately saw a circular staircase leading down and as I looked down it looked a very long way down getting darker and darker, I sighed why stairs? I started walking down thinking of Thalia. About five minutes of walking I realized that I could shadow travel, wow Nico you are an idiot, I shadow travelled to the end. I think I shadow travelled too much because I'm getting tired. As I reached the end there was a door on my right and when I opened it there was a long slide. What is there to lose? I jumped down the slide; wow this is a long slide I have been sliding for how long. When the slide stopped I opened another door praying to my father that it wasn't stairs or a slide again. I slowly opened the door and I enter a circular room with nothing in it but as I closed the door a bunch of buttons appeared all around the room but me being me I pressed the big red one that says do not touch. All of a sudden the room feels like it was getting bigger and bigger till its not a circle anymore anyway something in a circular glass container rises up from the middle of the room. If I could saw myself I was incredibly shocked that inside that glass, was just the bow we were looking for. I immediately and carefully took out the glass and grabbed the bow but then I just realized that there was no way out, what the Zeus is this place? I looked around touching a bunch of buttons and let me say some of them really shouldn't be touched. There was only one button left I prayed to all the gods listening right now to please be the button that will get me out of here. As soon as I pressed the button, I fell down because the floor opened. When I finally landed, painfully if I could add, I looked around and saw what looks like a jail cell. It was a long hallway that had cells all over and a door at the end, as I walked down towards the door I looked for Thalia but then all the cells that I passed were empty so I opened the door at the end and as I enter to my shock the door closes on it's own and locked itself on its own then the door seemed to disappear into the wall making it look like there was no exit and there to my shock was Thalia, sleeping on the floor looking like an angel. I quickly shake her so she could wake up.

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

_It was all white and only me, no one else I was all alone but all of a sudden I felt like I was being shaken and when I turn around I see Nico Di Angelo whispering my name. I felt fear engulf me as I was falling down and down and down._

I opened my eyes only to still see Nico, am I still dreaming? I was asking myself. I touched his face to make sure I wasn't dreaming and all I felt was his warm skin in my palm

"It's really you" I said

"You didn't think I would leave right? Cause Thalia I would never leave you"

"I- I" I actually felt guilty for thinking of him so badly "I am glad you're here Nico" he smiled at me and I could feel my cheeks flush, oh gods what was wrong with me?

"Thals let's go already" I reached my hand out so he could help me up. he led me towards a wall and after a few minutes of chanting at the rock wall it shattered and showed a long hallway of jail cells but as soon as we stepped foot out of the place I was in an alarm bell started to ring and Nico started pulling my arm so we could run faster. I understood the rush but I really had to tell him something

"Nico listen, stop pulling my arm, I know who the traitor is…"

"Can't you tell me when we go outside? There are monsters trying to get us if you didn't notice" Without even waiting for my reply he started to pull me again so we could run faster. After running out of the jail cells we shadow travelled because apparently he needed to get his energy back cause its harder to shadow travel with two people. Once we got outside I immediately had to tell him who the traitor was

"Nico will you listen to me? The traitor is…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence because I just realized where we were exactly. I was more than shocked to realize that we were in San Francisco in front of the Ritz Carlton.

A/N I am so so so sorry if it took me forever to update but so much has happened and the person who was helping me stopped so I kinda let go of it. So if anyone wants to help me just PM me, thanks :) Please review so I know people are still reading it..if there are any. HAHAHA Merry Christmas


End file.
